


'till the last flame

by orphan_account



Series: Of Alliances and other relationships [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And everything Sabo needed was Lucci's trust.{For Erika}
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Sabo
Series: Of Alliances and other relationships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	'till the last flame

The smell of scorched earth was everywhere, perhaps, precisely because someone had really decided that burning an entire land could be of any benefit for someone (for himself, probably). However, although Lucci was extremely unnerved by that persistent stench that would have plagued him for months and by the useless display of power, he was, in reality, also extremely amused.

  
The now who had made that mess had been told to eliminate only a few dozen people, not to exterminate an entire army - not that Lucci was upset, on the contrary, but it had been quite excessive. (But who was he to talk about mercy on the battlefield?)

  
As soon as he reached the path, just outside the forest, charred bodies began to mark a path for him that would divert him from the main street made of bricks and flowers that were still burning. Human instinct was telling him not to deviate, to come back to his comrades and tell them that everyone was dead, already, and cross the wasteland, in that fog of smoke, staying on the right path; but the animal instinct? Oh, quite another story, indeed.

  
Before taking further steps and getting lost in the mist, Lucci raised his hat slightly, allowing Hattori to use it as a hiding place. Then, as if nothing had happened, he took a last look behind him - Kaku must still be in the forest; Stussy was probably on the ship. They wouldn't get in the way, he told himself, smirking.

Everything was going according to plan.

Then, derailing and covering half his face by lifting his cloak, he began following the bodies, walking among them in the midst of the mist. As he went on, the more a faint sobbing seemed to get closer and closer, leading Lucci to smile slightly against the fabric that was protecting him from the fumes: was that what could be called crocodile tears? He thought so - even Hattori, from beneath the hat, seemed to be laughing, pleased.

  
By now, Lucci was a master at playing with the hearts of his victims - see Paulie, so resolute and yet so blind that he hadn't even heed the clues left carelessly by CP9 along the way; and now, just like him, one of the most notorious Revolutionaries was at his mercy too.

  
It must have been a characteristic of blondes to bow down to him as if he was their everything; falling at his feet, completely annihilated, until the end. To the point of no return. However, this time nothing could have ruined his power play: Straw Hat was in Wano at the time, and even if he decided to meddle again, there wouldn't be anything left to do.

  
Though it was probably already too late to redeem Sabo.

  
Suddenly, there, in the middle of the smoke, there began to glimpse the sparkle of some flames, placed in a circle, and then, inside, Sabo himself had curled up in the middle, with his knees against his chest and face bass. By now, his lament was loud and clear and for Lucci it was just music.

  
"You did it," he said, making his way through the flames to reach the other. Upon hearing his voice, Sabo raised his head suddenly, as if only at that moment he had noticed the man's presence. The blond looked destroyed, with his eyes swollen with tears, red and his lower lip completely ruined, bleeding, as if he had been bitten all the time, waiting.

  
"I didn't want to kill them ..." he whispered, or at least tried to do it between one sob and the next.

“Would you have preferred that they killed me, instead? Is this what you are thinking, Sabo? " Lucci asked, well aware of the reaction that such an insinuation would have triggered.

  
At first, Sabo continued to sniff, but then, as if he had finally registered his words, he jumped to his feet, starting to breathe, gasping. When he saw that no words came out of his mouth, the blond grabbed Lucci's cloak, "no, no!" He pleaded.

"No, what, Sabo?" Oh, that game was too easy for Lucci! It took only a moment to destroy even the most valid doubt that could lurk in the mind of the poor Revolutionary. A fake injured tone, a hint of a pout and false concern were all that was needed.

  
Lucci lifted his cloak, forcing Sabo to let go, to allow him to hug him without that encumbrance, and then cover him with that pure white cloth that had little to do with Lucci's personality, "no, what, Sabo?" He repeated, letting the blonde hold him, hiding his face against his chest, crying against it.

  
Ugh - he would have to clean himself up once he got back to base.

  
"I'll be faster!" Sabo groaned, tightening his grip, “next time I'll kill them before they can set their eyes on you! I'll be faster! "

Here, this! This was the moment Lucci had been waiting for days; the moment to pour that last drop that would inevitably have made that fragile vase overflow. Indeed, it was fortunate that one of the most famous fugitives had a soft spot for Lucci - quite a stroke of luck.

  
“Will you really be? I don't know how much I can trust a Revolutionary. "

  
At that, Sabo held his breath for a moment, increasing his grip. Then, slowly, he moved to look up, meeting Lucci's gaze and continuing to bite his lower lip, making it bleed further. And here is the animal instinct of the other peeping out again at the sight of blood. It looked so inviting ...

  
Then, finally, the question that Lucci was waiting for.

  
"Do you want me to kill my comrades?"

  
"Would you do it?"

  
"Your trust is everything that matters."

  
And even the last doubt had been shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on Twitter : @cam3ulia


End file.
